<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elevators by umu_420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240442">Elevators</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umu_420/pseuds/umu_420'>umu_420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Kara Danvers, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umu_420/pseuds/umu_420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffiness that I wrote in like an hour. Also, I don't edit my stuff anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elevators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who else is bored in quarantine?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara walked into LCorp on one of its busiest days. There were preparations being made for the LCorp Christmas Party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The power drills buzzed, the people shuffled around dragging their shoes, a woman three floors up was screaming because she accidentally hammered a nail through her hand, and lots of other sound that bothered Kara. She started to pull at her earlobe. All the sounds were flooding her ears. A pen clicking from an office on the thirteenth floor was the final strike until Kara couldn’t take it anymore. She bolted at an almost inhuman pace to the elevators and clicked the button to the top floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Kara was sitting in the corner of the elevator holding her ears. She normally has something to stim with, but she left them at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*ding*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Kara wanted to get up but she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kara, are you alright?” A voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked up, “Lena? Why is your building so loud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re making preparations for the LCorp Christmas party. Here,” Lena held out her hand for Kara to take, “Come to my office with me. There’s a panic room and it’s really quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kara stood up best she could without falling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Kara,” Lena hugged Kara’s side as she walked with her to her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright Ms. Luthor,” Jess looked up from her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Could you get noise canceling headphones and hot tea without caffeine?” Lena was doing her best to try and help Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ms. Luthor,” Jess took her phone and dialed some numbers on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena and Kara entered Lena’s office and Lena pressed a button under her desk. The bookshelf slid to the side and revealed a heavily armoured door. Lena typed a few numbers into the keypad and did a retinal scan. The door opened to reveal a well furnished room with a few weapons on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” Lena guided Kara to a chair in the corner and went to close the door. When Lena turned around, Kara had left the chair and was standing in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C- Could you hug me around my stomach?” Kara stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Lena hugged Kara tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tighter,” Kara said, feeling a little better, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood like that for about five minutes until Jess walked in with the headphones and tea, “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not interrupting Jess,” Lena turned to Kara, “Do you want Jess to hug you too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come hug her other side as tight as you can and bring the headphones with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… okay,” Jess hesitated before putting the headphones on Kara and wrapping her arms around Kara, “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stood like that for about 10 more minutes until Kara began to squirm and Jess let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feeling better, Kara?” Lena lessened her grip on Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kara took Lena’s arms from around her, and held her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I didn’t think about how loud LCorp would have been,” Lena knew about Kara's abilities. She had come to LCorp to pick Lena up for a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Kara looked nowhere and fidgeted with Lena’s finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything before I return to my desk, Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you, and will you call me Lena?” Lena had told Jess to call her Lena ever since they became close friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ms. Lu- I mean Lena,” Jess smiled and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry. Do you want to go to my place now?” Kara smiled and made eye contact with Lena for a few seconds before looking around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that. Should we order Chinese?” Lena suggested as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Lo mein and potstickers!” Kara clapped her hands lightly in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Lena grabbed her coat and purse and exited her office, “Sorry to bother you again Jess, but could you order 4 orders of beef lo mein and 8 orders of potstickers and send it to Kara’s apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jess said as she wrote down the order, “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have the rest of the night off. I don’t plan on coming back,” Lena winked at Kara and laughed when Kara blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jess smiled as she dialed some numbers on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go babe,” Lena linked arms with Kara and headed for the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to watch?” Lena was sitting on the couch wearing her glasses and in Kara’s oversized college hoodie and yoga pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She-Ra!” Kara plopped on the couch and handed Lena her box of lo mein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Lena laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good. The new one. It’s characters are hot and gay,” Kara shoved a potsticker in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead off with the gay part next time and don’t forget to chew,” Lena went to Netflix and turned on She-Ra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had finished the first season and their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Catra in a suit…” Lena looked at Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kara smiled and got up to throw out the take out boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ship Catra and Scorpia,” Lena followed Kara to put her own take out box in the rubbish bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too,” Kara yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come cuddle with me in bed and we can talk about our days,” Lena pulled on Kara’s shirt in the direction of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or more than cuddle,” Kara pulled Lena close to her and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena licked the bottom of Kara’s lip asking for entrance and Kara accepted. Lena jumped for Kara to pick her up. They slowly made their way to the bedroom. Lena kissed down Kara’s neck as she laid her down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Lena moaned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what to do anymore. Also, watch She-Ra. It's so gay- I mean good. 🏳🌈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>